1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartridge-type fusible link used in an electric system of an automobile or the like, and more particularly to a fusible link which can be manufactured at low costs.
2. Related Art
Generally, a cartridge-type fuse element is formed, for example, into a U-shape or a .OMEGA.-shape, and therefore in order to retain such a fuse element in an insulative housing, a construction as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 4-8244 is known. More specifically, in the construction disclosed in this publication, a fuse element formed into a .OMEGA.-shape is inserted into an insulative housing of a tubular shape, and the fuse element is held between the insulative housing and a spacer separate from this housing, and in this condition the insulative housing and the spacer are retained, thereby supporting the fuse element in the insulative housing in a satisfactory manner.
In the conventional construction disclosed in the above publication, however, the separate spacer must be prepared and handled, and therefore the number of the component parts increases, which has resulted in an increased manufacturing cost.